Fallen Angels
by TDX
Summary: Bruce’s past crashes into Terry’s life as he learns why Gordon won’t support Batman


Fallen Angels

"I can't believe I'm actually in the Batmobile. This is so schway." Max said looking out as the city buzzed by. 

"Well enjoy it." Batman replied. "Because it'll probably be the last. If the old man finds out about this, I won't even be able to use it."

"He's out of town Ter, relax." 

"Who am I kidding? He already knows." Batman added with worry slipping into his voice. "He probably has the cockpit bugged and is listening in right now."

"I doubt it. I bet he's enjoying a massage surrounded by gorgeous, _young_ women."

The thought of Mr. Wayne clothed in a towel with girls Dana and Max's age rubbing him down made Batman laugh.

"Some how I doubt it."

"Um… what's that flashing blue light mean?"

"It means there's trouble at Wayne/Powers." He said with all the jovialness gone out of his voice. "I need to get you home so I can check it out."

"Aw I'm all the way across town." She said. "We're only three miles away. Couldn't I go with you?"

"I'm sorry Max. I won't put you in danger." He said turning the Batmobile toward her house.

"What if I stayed in the car?" she said. "This thing is safer than a tank."

"You promise to stay in the car?"

"Girl scouts honor."

"Ok." He said looping the car back to its previous course. "But after this I'm taking you home." 

***

Max sat in cockpit studying a monitor watching the blip that represented Batman. 

"What do you see?"

"Not much." Batman replied. "I don't see any signs that anyone was here and I don't think anything is missing." 

"False alarm?"

"Could be…Wait I'm picking up something."

The seconds ticked by as she anxiously waited.

"Batman." She said.

Then waited.

"Batman. Are you there?"

No response. 

She stared nervously at the button Terry pushed to open the cockpit. 

"Oh no you don't." She scolded herself. "I said I would stay here and that's what I'm going to do." 

"Batman come in, please." She pleaded.

No response.

Her finger was millimeters from the button when the Batmobile lurched to life. It swung up over the Wayne/Powers building diving into the streets below. Max was barely able to keep her dinner in her stomach. Then it came to an abrupt halt, hovering over a manhole cover. The floor of the vehicle opened and Batman jumped into the drivers seat.

The first thing Max saw was his cowl was missing one ear and there where several slashes to his costume, showing the artificial musculature underneath.

"What happened to you?" she said in shock.

"Two, two, seven Madison." He said calling out her address. The Batmobile climbed into the air and accelerated. 

"Terry what happened?"

"What does it look like Max?" He barked. "I got my head handed to me in a box."

"Who did this?"

"I don't…" He started then realizing that he was yelling. "I don't know. They got away."

Then she noticed he was cradling his right arm. It didn't look broken but with the red light in the cabin it was hard to tell.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." He said.

Max decided not to ask any more questions. Terry had gotten beaten up, correction, Batman had got beaten up and she knew how the male ego reacted to such things. Terry'd be more open to talking later, after he'd had a chance to lick his wounds. 

"We'll talk later." Batman said as Max jumped out of the Batmobile on to her roof. After making sure she got inside safely he headed back to the cave.

Batman winced as pain lanced through his left side. He looked at his right hand and it was covered with blood. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been hurt this bad. 

"Probably the last time I went out with out the old man." He thought.

He knew he was beyond the first aid skills Bruce had taught him. Also he couldn't just go to the hospital. Like it or not he was in trouble, big trouble. He should call Bruce.

"McGinnis, how many time have I told you to be careful." He said doing his best impersonation of Bruce. "Not while I have another option."  

*** 

Barbara Gordon's eyes snapped open with the first ring of the phone. She picked the receiver up and exited the bedroom, not wanting to wake her husband. 

"This had better be good." She said brushing a gray lock from her face.

"Commissioner." Batman said. "It's me."

"Terry…Batman?" she asked placing on her glasses. 

"I need your help…"

"You know I can't…"

"It's life or death. Can you meet me at the club house?"

She looked up at the ceiling and shook her head, debating. 

"Fine." She said finally. "I'm on my way."

"Thanks." He said before the line disconnected. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked putting his arms around his wife. 

"Sorry Sam I was trying not to wake you."

"That's ok." He said. "I've gotten used to it. So what's wrong?" 

She knew Sam's natural curiosity wouldn't let her leave with out at least a tentative explanation. She hadn't ever lied to her husband but now she didn't have a choice. McGinnis was in trouble. It was time like this she remembered vividly why she'd hung up her cape and cowl; too much dishonesty. 

"I have to meet with an informant that will only speak to me." She said.

"I hope its good information."

"Me too."

***  

The cave hadn't changed much since her tour as Batgirl. It was a bit dustier but then robots would never be as thorough as Alfred. 

"Terry." She called as she walked past the uniform case. There was Dick's original Nightwing costume, his old Robin costume, her Batgirl, Tim's Robin, and lastly Bruce's Batman. She ran her finger down the glass and sighed; her memories threatened to overwhelm her. 

"Terry." She called again. "McGinnis where are you? If this is some kind of joke."

That's when she saw the body half slumped out the Batmobile. It was a sight she knew all too well.

"Terry!" she said running to him. 

He was a mess. How many time had she seen Bruce in the same condition. It was funny Robin; either of them, never got hurt as bad as Batman. Maybe its because they knew when to cut and run while Batman felt the need to prove himself and from the looks of it, Terry was keeping the tradition. 

"What happened?" she asked removing his mask. 

It was the second time he was asked that tonight. This time he felt compelled to answer. 

"Three men in red and gold armor." He said between gasping for breath. "Hoods…Flaming…Swords…"

"Did they have black masks and red cloaks?" She asked helping him to the infirmary.

"How did you know?" he replied as she put him in the bed.

"We can talk later." She replied injecting Terry with Bruce's patented Stabilizer. It would keep Terry's condition stable until help arrived. 

Once all Barbara had to do now was pick up the phone and call Dr. Leslie Thompson. Unfortunately Dr. Thompson had been dead almost as long as Terry had been alive. Bruce soon found a replacement doctor for the Batclan, Dr. Pieter Anton Cross.  

***   

"Don't leave." Terry pleaded. "Come back." 

"You alright son." Dr. Cross asked shaking Terry awake. He was an older man, bald, wrinkles and milky white eyes. "Sounds like you were having a nightmare." 

"Who are you?" Terry asked.

"Dr. Anton Cross." He said. "I'm a friend of Bruce. Barbara brought me into patch you up."

Terry realized he was still in the cave infirmary. 

"_You_ worked on me?" Terry asked examining his bandages. 

"Don't let these fool you." He said pointing to his eyes. "I may be blind in the light but I can see down to a molecular level in pitch blackness. Hence the name Dr. Midnight."

"Who?"

"Ouch." 

"Don't feel bad." Barbara said entering the room. "He doesn't know who Hal Jordon is either."

"Who?" Terry asked.

"The kid sounds like my owl." Dr. Cross replied making Barbara laugh. "Seriously, you should really read Bruce's old files son. You never know when some body from the past will turn up."

"What's the verdict Anton?" she asked after they walked out of the room. 

"That cut was deep. I closed it with internal and external _Bio-Clamps_. Then covered the wound with _New Skin_." He explained. "The other scrapes and bruises will heal fine on their own."

"How long until he's back on the streets?"

"Umm…that's up to Bruce." He said. "That _New Skin_ will speed up the healing but I'd recommend two full days rest. Not that any of you will listen to me though." 

"You know us too well." She said as they walked to Dr. Cross to the Batmobile.

"Is he you and Bruce's son?"

"Terry?" she said a bit taken a back. "No."

"I assumed…"

"That bridge burned a long time ago Anton." She said. "I'm married to someone else."

"Sorry." He said getting into cockpit. 

"Don't be." She said. "I'm not."

She stood watching the Batmobile fly out of the cave. Despite herself she had to admit she missed this, the excitement, the danger of being a superhero. Her hands were so tied working with in the system. Batman could, simply put, do what other officers wanted to do but couldn't. At times it was tempting to put that signal back on the roof of Gotham police headquarter. 

"No." she said out loud. "I'm not my father."

"I know." A voice said startling her.

"Bruce." She said turning around. How he managed to sneak up on her was still a mystery. "How long have you been here?"

"Just got in." He said as they walked back. "Thank you for taking care of Terry." 

"How did you know?"

"The suit…"

"On second thought I don't want to know." She said sternly. "In fact I shouldn't even be here. I can't begin to tell you how many laws I'm breaking."

"Sixteen." Bruce said.

She'd only thought it was twelve but she had no doubt Bruce was right. After all this time he maintained the ability to anger and awe her all at once.

"Bruce this the first and last time I get involved like this." She said. "I haven't changed my stand on Batman even if being here has made me a little nostalgic." 

"Barbara, don't take what happened between us out on Terry." Bruce said. 

"That's what you think?" she said. This was an argument was long overdue. "You think the world revolves around you. My feelings about Terry…correction, about Batman, have nothing to do with us Bruce."

"Then enlighten me Barbara. Why can't you see Gotham needs Batman?"

Barbara green eyes bored into him.

"Does it?" she said. "Did it need Batman when you gave up Bruce? Didn't it need Batman when my father stood on that roof night after night waiting for you? When the crime rate rose didn't Gotham need you? Batman turned his back on Jim Gordon and Gotham. Did you know my father thought you died? 

I watched him grieve for his best friend. Then I watched him, and the Gotham City Police force put this city back together again; normal men and women, no capes, cowls, or fancy gadgets. 

Gotham survived with out Batman. It was the plain, average, common man that did it. Not a billionaire out to punish the world for losing his parents when he was ten."  

She looked a Bruce mournfully then took the stairs leading back to the mansion.   

***      

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Terry insisted rubbing Ace between the ears. "You were worried about me weren't you?"

Ace barked in reply. 

Bruce entered the room in silence. Terry could see the old man was in a mood. He swallowed hard a waited for the torrent.

"How'd this happened?" he asked taking the chair next the bed.

Terry related the story of meeting three men dressed in red and gold armor and how they almost killed him. 

"Get some rest." He said. "You've got a long day ahead of you."

***

There was tension in the meeting room. The commissioner had assembled the best and brightest from across the city. There where the Cotes brothers, two detectives from the third. They had a knack for narcotics. They'd pulled close to sixty million off the streets in the last six months. Then Sergeant Dons from the first. Nobody knew the streets of Gotham better than him. He was the quintessential beat cop. Finally the ten member Ghost SWAT team, they where the best special response team in the tri states area.       

"Listen up people." Commissioner Gordon said taking the podium. "I know you're all wondering why I call you all in so early. I assure its not because I wanted to see you're pretty faces before my morning cup."

That got them laughing, dropping the tension a few notches. 

"First off Code: Obsidian is now in effect." She said. "For those of you that haven't memorized your code books like Dons for instance."

They laughed some more. Sergeant Don's mumbled about being too old to remember all the new codes.

"Code: Obsidian is just this side of a government black operation."  She continued. "That means nothing is shared outside of this group."

"Yes ma'am." They replied.

 "Myers." She continued making eye contact with each of them.

"Yes ma'am." The man in the white SWAT uniform replied.

"Not even to your priest."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright let's get down to business." Commissioner Gordon said flipping two switched, one dimmed the lights; the other activated the slide show. "There was a break in last night and Wayne/Powers. They stole a chemical called Nerve-X. Powers is being tight lipped about what exactly it is but out own R and D boys believe it's a chief ingredient in Inferno. The same kind of gas used in the 9-11 Bio Dome Massacre."

That got whistles and gasps from the crowd. Twenty two thousand people were burned alive by the very air they were breathing. No one wanted to think what that could be like in Gotham.

"Trust me this only gets worse." She said after their reaction settled down. "We believe a shadow organization called St. Dumas was responsible for the break in. You'll find all available information on them in you folders. For now I want you to turn to page sixty."

"Who's this Commissioner?" Dons asked. "Some reject from King Arthur's round table?"

"That is a Azrael." She said. "Azraels are the enforcers for the St. Dumas Cult. I assure you Sergeant they are no rejects. They are trained in combat from birth, masters of every type of firearm and that armor is just this side of adamantium and we are dealing with three of them. 

That is why I brought the Ghosts in. When we find an Azrael it will be your job to deal with them. If things get hairy don't wait for my order to use deadly force. 

Dons I need you to put an ear to the ground see if you can find anything that strikes you as odder than normal on the streets. Cotes One and Two, I need you to find any underground chemist capable of turning out a batch of our type of nerve gas. 

You've got an hour to read over you packages then I want you on the streets. Ghost I want you prepped for instant deployment."

"Yes ma'am." They replied.

Back at Wayne manor Terry was doing his own reading.

"You know I'm supposed to be in Cancun in the background of one those 'Girls Gone Insane' tapes."

Bruce looked up from his papers.

"This is how Batman spends his Spring Breaks."

"How would you know?" he said. "You were out of school when you became Batman."

Bruce flashed Terry a look that said it was time to get back to work but Terry wasn't quite ready yet.

"So what were you and the Commissioner yakking about?" 

"One: we were not yakking." Bruce said returning to his papers. "Two: its none of you business."

"You know that's the problem Bruce." Terry said. "You have too many secrets. I thought after that business with the Joker you would open up a little. But I guess I was wrong."

"Fine." Bruce said placing the papers he was reading on the table. "You want to know?  I'll tell you. Barbara questioned the need for a Batman. She said that the city would be better off if he didn't exist."

"But she's wrong."

"Is she? Didn't the city do fine with him before you came along?"

"No." Terry said calmly. He'd dealt with his doubt about Batman when he dealt with the original Joker. "The way I see it Gotham would be better off had you stayed active."

"How so." 

"Well first there definitely wouldn't have been a gang called the Jokers, they'd been too scared of you. There would be no Wayne/Powers because you would have uncovered Powers for the rat he is long before he made a run at your company." Then Terry dropped his head and spoke with a whisper. "If you had stayed Batman my father would still be alive."

"Terry, people died even when I was Batman." Bruce replied regretfully. 

"I know but I always have this dream about Mr. Fix reaching back to slug my dad and the black gloved hand of Batman reaching out to stop it. Sometimes its me but most of the time its you. In the end my father fades away but no matter what the commissioner says Gotham needed Batman and it still does." 

"From now on it will have one." Bruce replied returning to his papers.

"Bruce."

"Yes."

"What's the real reason you quit?"

"I told you before. Its my heart." He answered.

"Its more than that."

"Is it?"

"It has to be."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't let a heart condition stop you from protecting Gotham. Protecting the city was your life."

"Terry I know it might not seem like it now because you're young but everybody and everything gets old. Eventually your body starts to slow you down even with a strength-amplifying suit. Then you realize nothing can get you back to the efficiency you had in you prime. " He said. "That's a war that can't be won."

"Unless you have a Lazarus Pit." Terry joked.

Bruce smiled at the remark.

"Or you're Kryptonian." He replied. 

"These Azrael guys made Curare look like a girl scout." Terry said getting back to business. "I've never seen moves like that. Its like they weren't human."

"They aren't." Bruce confirmed. "Not in the normal sense. They are human mixed with various parts of the most vicious creatures on earth." 

"Splicing?"

"They under go a process much more insidious than splicing in the genes from other animals." He explained. "They are nurtured in an artificial womb after conception. From then on they're fed a chemical mix a long with brain imprinting. Azraels are black belts before they can walk, which they do a month following birth. That's when the real training begins."     

"Schway."

"Keep in mind that was nearly thirty years ago." Bruce continued. "Who knows how efficient they are now."

"I thought Jean Paul was going to reform the order when he left Gotham." 

"I believe he did. I didn't see any order activity my last ten years as Batman. I suspect that either Jean Paul is dead or he is no longer in charge." 

***

Barbara leaned back in her chair with a pounding headache. Her body didn't handle stress as well as it used to. Maybe this would be the case to convince her to retire. 

"Probably not." She thought as the painkillers kicked in.

"Hey Commish."  Candace Montoya, Gordon's lead detective, said entering the room. "I came across something strange I think you should look at."

"What is it?" Barbara asked leaning forward.

"This is a victim we found this morning." She answered handing Gordon the pictures. 

"It says the wounds were cauterized, possibly a high intensity laser." Barbara commented looking at the report.

"Or a very sharp, flaming sword."

Barbara looked up with a surprised expression.  

"My mother worked a similar case. I'll never forget those pictures."

"Renee showed you crime scene photos?"

"Yeah. She called herself scaring me out of becoming a cop." Candace admitted. "You can see it worked really well." 

"I can see that."

"This have anything to do with the big meeting this morning?"

"I'll need you to turn this over to Ray Cotes."

"What? But he's in narcotics."

"I'm well aware of Captain Cotes assignment Lieutenant."

"This is a homicide and I'm the best detective you have."

Barbara rubbed her temples. The medicines affects were beginning to wane.

"I see humbleness skips a generation." She said. "I know you want in on this Candace but I can't let you."

"Will you at least tell me why?" 

Barbara sighed.

"No."

***       

Three men bowed before the sword of St. Dumas. In the old times his spirit dwelled in a statue so that he guided his cult from beyond the grave. When that was destroyed he took refuge in his holy weapon. 

You were careless. You should have disposed of the body better.

"We are sorry master." The three spoke as one. "There was not enough time."

We need tread lightly in this city. This is where the pretender was born. It is only fitting that this place be the first to feel my righteous indignation.

"What do we do next Master?"

_I will tell you when the sun has set, for now rest_.

"Yes Master."

***

Night settled over Gotham and people spilled out into the streets, some hunters and some prey. Most never knew which they truly were.

"You know old Gordon could have my ass for this." Ray said as they walked into the building. 

"Don't sweat it." Candace said. "If we get into trouble you put out an officer in distress call and I'll respond. See how simple that is?"

"Well you just make sure you get those tickets like you promised." 

"Fifty yard line." She said. "It's a done deal."

The old theater epitomized old Gotham; once vibrant and full of life now old and desolate. 

"This place was old when my mother was young." Candace joked. "Why would any one come here?"

"These buildings are pretty sound." Ray said. "Old man Wayne had them all reinforced a few years ago. He wanted old Gotham to be like some sort of museum."

Three sets of eyes watched the Gotham officers from the darkness. Then on an unspoken cue they moved as one.

***  

The air was heavy with taint of violence. It gripped you as soon as you step in the room and wouldn't let you go. Commissioner Gordon felt it more so. Two of her officers were down, one dead and the other holding on by a thin thread. Two of the people she was responsible for. 

She paused looking at the body before the coroner covered it up. It was Ray Cotes; he had the same type of wounds she'd seen in pictures earlier that day.

"Damn it." She said slamming her fist against the wall. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"They knew the risk, we all do." Jerry Cotes said standing next to her. "We can morn later. The Nerve X isn't here so we've got work to do."

"Right." She said finding strength in his words. "Give me a hundred yard perimeter and start section by section molecular scan. If it was here I want to know where it went." 

"We'll get these bastards Commish." He said. "I swear we will."

***

"You can't even tell you were cut." Max said prodding the _New Skin_ covering Terry's injury.

"I can still feel it." He said tucking in his shirt. 

"Sorry." She said. "You really should speak to Dana before its too late."

Max was they only peer he could spend time with because everyone else believed he was out of town on Spring Break. He'd been spending more time with her anyway since he and Dana broke up. 

The return of the Joker shattered their already strained relationship. She finally tired of his lies and flimsy excuses and for Terry's part he tired of giving them. Dana was dating a guy from a school across town. By way of Max, Terry knew she was transferring there next semester. 

He decided it was for the best. Batman didn't have a life outside of his secrets and those who knew them. Everyone else was just chaff in the wind. 

"What could I say?" 

"You could tell her how you feel."

"You know what? I'm not sure how I feel anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw what this burden did to Bruce and I wonder if Batman can have a normal relationship with a woman."

"Maybe if you allowed her in." she said. "If you were honest about being Terry and Batman, it could work out."

"You think?" he asked drawing closer to her.

He was leaning in close to her face when Ace sprang from the bushes.

"What is it boy?" Terry asked laying flat on his back looking up into Ace's drooling snout. "Does Bruce want me?"

Ace shook his head in the affirmative. 

"You look after Max." He said getting to his feet "I'll be right back."

***

"What's up?" Terry asked approaching the Batcomputer. 

"Read this." Bruce said.

"I have to get out there." Terry said moving to the armory.

"What about your injury?"

"I'll be fine." Batman said walking to the Batmobile. "Would you make sure Max gets home for me?"

Before Bruce respond the Batmobile was gone. He looked down to make sure he wasn't wearing a black and white butlers outfit.   

Out in the garden Max heard the roar of jet engines. She looked up to see the Batmobile fly over.

"Well I guess you're my dinner date." She said looking down to Ace.

***

Batman perched the building across from the old theater. There were still police crawling over the area. 

"They've got extensive sensor sweeps." He said. "I'm not going to get any closer with out being seen."

"You won't have to." Bruce said. "I just got an alarm at Fox Techa."

"Is there any place you don't have wired?" he asked taking to the air.

*** 

"He's on the move." Lieutenant Gaunt, head of the Ghost SWAT team, said into his communicator.

"Stay on him." Gordon replied. She'd use Batman but in her own way. 

***  

"Its quiet." Batman said moving through the shadows. 

"Appearances can be deceiving." Bruce reminded his protégé. 

Batman slipped into the automated chemical containment area and started his search. With his enhanced vision he notice a thin cord snaking into one of the vats.

"Gotcha." He said tracing the cord back to a figure in the shadows.

That's when all hell broke loose. Two flaming swords arced at Batman's head but he dodged, only loosing the tips of his ears. The next few seconds where a whirl of blades and bodies as Batman fought to stay alive. Even then he kept in mind that the third was still out there. 

Batman evaded their strikes diving ever backward when it occurred to him that he was being herded. In a move meant to off balance his attackers, he released a smoke pellet and flew straight up.

A bolo cord chased him out of the smoke wrapping around his ankles. The line went taught and he was yanked back down, slamming against the floor. With one fluid motion he severed the cord with a batarang just as his two assailants rushed at him. 

He fired two more batarangs catching each Azrael in their chest armor. They continued undeterred, until the charges in the batarangs exploded. The Avenging Angles crashed in to a steel vat leaving body outlines in the metal.

"Two down." Batman said.

***

"We're in position." Lieutenant Gaunt said over the comm. 

"Go!" Commissioner Gordon said.

The Ghost sprang from the shadows like their namesake. Batman found himself and the Azraels surrounded.

"Don't anybody move." Gaunt commanded. 

Batman held up his hands in a non-threatening manner.  

"You don't understand." Batman protested.

"No." Gaunt said as his men formed a perimeter around the fallen angles. "You don't understand. We don't need a pointy eared freak to protect Gotham, that's our job."

"But there's…"

"I know." Gaunt interrupted. "There's another one out there. We know all about it. My men will handle it. You can go back to your belfry or where ever it scurry off to when the sun comes up."

"Do as he says." Bruce's voice sounded in Batman's ear.

Batman gave the scene another glance then flew off in the direction he came.

"You sure told him Lieutenant." Officer Murray said.

"He can't do anything we can't." Gaunt replied. 

"Lieutenant." Larking said over Gaunt's comm.        

"Go ahead Larkin." 

"I've got movement about sixty feet north west of you."

Gaunt glanced down at the motion detector built into his arm gauntlet. It read in the negative but he long since learned to trust the sharp shooter Larkin's eyes over technology.

"Could it be a civilian who missed the evac?"

"Negative." Larkin replied. "Nobody moves this well with out training."

"That must be the other bird. When you've got positive I.D., make the shot."

"Affirmative." 

***

"I can't leave." Batman said standing on the roof. "The Azraels have already killed two police officers. If I go they'll kill more."

"I know." Bruce replied. "That's why you're going to sneak back in."

"I get it." Batman said. "They used me now we use them to find the last Azrael."

"Turn about is fair play."

"What if the other two wake up first?"

There was a pause.

"Then you'll deal with it."

Batman sighed. This was shaping up to be a great spring break.

***

"Larkin. Larkin are you there." Gaunt called into the comm. "What's going on?"

Something dropped from the upper catwalks down to the floor.  The Ghosts turned to see Larkin's sniper rifle with his hand still attached.

"Damn." Gaunt said. "Officer down. Officer down."

"Grab the prisoners and get out of there." Gordon commanded over the Ghosts comm. Links. 

"You heard the lady." Gaunt said. "Murray, find Larkin and head to the roof for evac. The rest of you, I want a fighting withdrawal on my mark."  

***

Barbara could only sit in the command carrier and watch the events unfold over her monitors. She knew all too well what her men were up against.

She'd seen Jean Paul in action and was mesmerized by his prowess. He was every bit as good as Bruce and would have been the perfect assassin, as all Azraels were, except Jean was born with a conscience. When he refused to execute a former member of the St. Dumas Cult hiding in Gotham, they sent another Azrael to complete the mission and also to eliminate Jean Paul. 

Then she saw how truly powerful and ruthless Azraels could be. It took the combined ability of Batman and Jean Paul to stop Azrael. Now her men faced one without the Dark Knight.

"We have signal disturbance." One of the technicians announced. 

"Jamming?"

"I'm not sure."

"Should we move in?" another voice asked.

"No." Commissioner Gordon replied; she wouldn't send any more sheep to the slaughter.   
"We'll wait."

Gaunt and three of his men burst from the plant out into the compound beaten and bloodied.

Gordon jumped from her command chair and ran out to them. Gaunt removed his helmet and leveled his blue eyes to her green.

"We failed." He said simply. He was a proud man. Gordon knew he wouldn't offer excuses if there were extenuating circumstances. 

There was commotion off to her left and she turned to see Batman descending with two more members of the Ghosts. Batman released them to the paramedics and started toward her then stopped in his tracks. She wasn't sure if it was the look anger and frustration plastered across her face of if he'd gotten marching orders from Bruce but he flew off instead. 

"Should we follow him?" An officer standing next to her asked.

"No." 

***

"I should've have left." Batman said removing his mask. "If I was there I could've saved those policeman."

"Maybe you could have and maybe you couldn't." Bruce said. "But I didn't want you in open defiance of police authority."

"Why not?" Terry asked still in Batman costume from neck down. "I thought Batman was beyond the police."

Bruce shook his head in the negative.

"Batman was meant to help the police." He said. "He was never meant to replace or circumvent them. It was my goal to that we helped each other."

He paused long enough for Terry to take the seat next to him at the computer.

"That is why I forged my relationship with Commissioner Gordon." Bruce said. "I knew Batman couldn't operate in a vacuum. I had to have support on the police force."

"Well I don't have that." Terry said. "If any thing they want to throw me in jail."

"I know." Bruce said. Ace whined sensing his master was sad. "I hoped that Barbara could be your support."

"Maybe she can." Terry said. "I mean with all that's happened she has to see the need for Batman now right?"

"Perhaps you can have a talk with her."

"I'm on my way." Batman said.

"I meant as Terry not as Batman."

"Oh."

*** 

 Barbara sat the kitchen table watching the morning news. It was just more of the same, the murder of six police officers. They'd show each of their pictures followed by interviews of the family. She'd seen it all before. She was the one who had to deliver the message to the families. She was the one who sent them to their deaths.

Nobody was blaming her, at least not yet, but that didn't change how she felt. She knew that each of the six willingly laid down their lives in defense of Gotham as she herself would. Unfortunately that didn't stop the nagging suspicion that she could have done more.

She couldn't stop her mind from going back to Batman. Her father called him a necessary evil. Did he really have a better understanding of Batman than she did? She knew in her heart he did. Maybe it was because James Gordon always saw Batman as an equal and even a friend. 

Barbara had to admit she never thought of Bruce that way. Even when they became more than partners she never considered him a friend. Tim and Dick where her friends but Bruce, he was always the mentor, the one in charge. Even though she'd given him all she had, she knew he never considered her an equal. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

"It's going to be alright." Sam said putting a comforting hand on hers.

She wiped away her tears and gave him a weak smile. He assumed that her tears were from mourning her fallen comrades but she knew they were from much older wounds. 

"It's for you." Sam said handing her the phone. She couldn't recall hearing it ring.

"Thanks." She said placing it to her ear. "Hello."

"Good morning Commissioner." Terry said.

"What's so good about it?"

He was stumped for a second. Then he thought what would Bruce say? Then said the opposite.

"Nothing I suppose." He admitted. "I was trying to be cordial."

"That's wasted on me at the moment kid." She replied well aware that she was taking her frustration with Bruce out on Terry. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if we could talk."

"I don't think you'll want to hear what I have to say."

"Maybe." He said. "But I promise I'll listen."

For a moment she was reminded of Dick Grayson.

"Fine. Where we met last time." She said. She always was a sucker for a man with dark hair and dark eyes. "This time you by the coffee."

Terry smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Eleven o'clock?"

"I'll be there." She said hanging up the phone.

"Your informant?"

"No." she said. "A friend. He wants to have coffee."

"Should I be worried?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"What?" She replied feigning shock. "Sam you know you're the only one for me." 

***

"So that's why you and Bruce should give up this crusade of yours." She said feeling that she'd summed up everything and wrapped it with a nice neat little bow.

Terry frowned; she could see this wasn't what he was expecting hear. 

"You've made a lot of good points." He admitted. "But I think you've forgot some things."

"Like what?"

"Well you said that after Bruce quit, your father and the GCPD put Gotham back together again."

"They did." She interjected.

"Yes they did." He said. "But not by themselves. During that time Nightwing often help out and so did other heroes who were close to Bruce. The Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern even some guy named Static."

Now it was Barbara's turn to frown. 

"So you see even though Gotham didn't have Batman there was always a superhero around when the city really needed one. Bruce made sure of it."

"I worked plenty of cases without any help."

Terry smirked and she felt like a cat caught by the tail.

"Did you?" he asked. 

"Spill it kid." She demanded.

"Here." He said producing a data slate. "You'll see Nightwing has been looking over your shoulder for a long time."

"Dick and Bruce haven't spoken for years. How did he get this?"

"You know the old man." He said. "He likes to keep his secrets."

Barbara smiled to herself, she knew all too well.

"So what's this all suppose to prove?"

"You were one of us." Terry said. "And deep down inside I think you still are. So you know I can't do this alone. I need your support. Batman needs your support."

"You don't understand…" She said as her emotions cascaded against her resolve. 

"All I'm asking is that you really think about it." He said getting up from the booth. "In the mean time all the information we've gathered is also on the slate."

Barbara sat at the table with his peace offering considering her past and Gotham's future. 

***

"So what do you think she'll do?" Max asked as they sat in the kitchen. 

"I hope she cuts me some slack and works with me." He said. Eyeing her over his soda. 

"So you still going out after them?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"I don't have a choice." He said. "This thing is bigger than Gotham. Bruce says they're working on a doomsday chemical that could wipe out all human life on earth."

"Maybe you should call in some help."

"Already tried." He replied. "The JL are off stopping an Darkseid invasion and Bruce couldn't reach his other friends."

"So you're going to save the world?"  

Terry slurped the last of his soda.

"No pressure right." He said with a smile. Max could see it wasn't genuine, just given for her sake. 

"Right."  She replied.

Ace appeared in the door and barked.

"Its time." Terry said leaving the table. He started to the door then turned around. He went back to the table and kissed Max on the cheek. "Thanks for being here."

Ace barked again.

"Back off Scooby." He said. "I'm coming."

*** 

"Terry." Bruce said as the younger man emerged from the armory. 

"I know. I know." He said in costume minus the mask. "Be careful."

"There was that." Bruce said. "And also I'm proud of you, son."

The joy that Terry felt was hidden behind the dark mask of Batman. 

"Thanks." Batman replied as the cockpit on the Batmobile closed.

Bruce stood there watching it leave, not certain if he'd ever see Terry again. He had the strangest feeling that Alfred and Leslie we looking down on him grins of their faces. Finally he understood what he'd put them through.

"You know Dick worked his whole life for that." Barbara said stepping from the shadows.

"What?" Bruce replied turning to face her.

"What you just gave Terry." She said. "The sad thing is Dick actually is your son."

"Did you come to dredge up the past? Or did you come to help?"

"Both" She said. "I want to coordinate with you Bruce but you have to answer one question for me first."

"What." He snapped he hated being blackmailed.

"Did you ever love me Bruce?" She asked holding back tears. "Did you love any of us or were we just your little soldiers."

Bruce clinched his teeth in protest to what his heart wanted to speak.

"Yes." He spoke finally. "I loved all of you. You most of all."

His admission staggered her.

"Then why didn't you show it?"

"I tried." He said. His voice was that of a broken animal. "But I couldn't. I've never been good at it. Alfred always said I became too much the Master of hiding my emotions. I guess he was right."

Bruce took his seat at the computer.

"Barbara." He said back to his old self. "Terry's out there by himself and he could use some help."

"I know." She said. "Just tell me what you need for me and my men to do?"

"I was thinking you could be more personal."

Barbara laughed.

"If you expect me to put on that." She said pointing to her Batgirl costume in the display case. "You're crazy." 

"Not that." He said typing into the computer. 

A cylinder rose from the cave floor.

"This." He said as the cylinder opened. 

There was a Batgirl costume that resembled Terry's Batman except the ears were shorter; the Bat symbol was smaller and gold instead of red. 

"I had it made when I redesigned mine." He confessed. "I hoped you would come back to me." 

Barbara was happy to married but she couldn't help but think what her life would be like if Bruce had made his feelings known. 

"Don't you think I'm too old to play dress up?" she asked.

"I saw you when Curare tried to assassinate Sam." He said. "You still have some Batgirl in your system."

***        

We move into the final stages. Soon the world will be cleansed. 

"What about Batman?" one of the Azraels asked. 

He does not matter. Once we let loose the flame no one can stop it.

The Azraels stood and walked out into abandoned factory. The newly converted St. Dumas chemist worked all around them. The Azraels black masks hid their looks of contempt. The foolish converts believed they would be taken to a hidden bunker to ride out the coming judgment but that wasn't true.

Only those most sacred to St. Dumas had that honor, not even the Azraels would be spared. They didn't mind, Azraels sole purpose was to serve and there was no greater service than dieing for St. Dumas.  

Batman watched it all from his perch. Part of his mind burned with the madness of his situation. The idea that a high school junior could save the world was absurd. 

"No more than the times I've saved the city." He thought quenching his doubts. He spared a moment to whisper a prayer for his family and friends then he was gone. 

***      

Barbara could feel Bruce's eyes on her as she exited the armory. She couldn't blame him; the suit had restored the shapely figure that age and gravity negated. It was more than that. She actually felt younger, to be precise she felt like she did the last time she put on a Batgirl costume and that was over thirty years ago. But how could she?

"It's the stimulants." Bruce said answering her unspoken question. "They'll keep you peaked but they can be hard on the heart over a period of time."

"That's what caused your condition?" she asked.

"You'd better get going." He said.

"I don't think I can master flying in this thing fast enough to get downtown in time." She said activating her wings. They extended from under her arms like Batman's, except they were gold colored.

"Terry did his first time out." Bruce replied. "The interface is intuitive. Though I thought you could use this." 

He pressed another button on the computer and a sleek black and gold hover bike ascended from the Batmobile's landing pad. 

***    

"Let the suit do the work." Bruce instructed Batgirl over her comm. 

"I got it." She said swooping through a narrow space between building fifty stories up. "My people are on stand by. I'll move them in once I've got a better handle on the situation. "

"Affirmative. I'm switching over to check on Batman." Bruce said. "Bruce out." 

***

Batman rolled out of the way just missing a flaming sword to the back. He turned in time to receive a blow to the face from the hilt of Azrael's sword. 

"This is for last night!" Batman snapped punching Azrael in the stomach. The Avenging Angel left his feet and hit the floor. 

He was up before Batman could continue. He parried the strikes from the batarangs that Batman was using like Sais. The two continued the dance with it ending in Azrael knocking the improvised weapons from Batman's hands.

Batman waved his hands attempting to ease the pain like a Jackie Chan the third vid.

"Never match weapons with someone who mastered weapons while you were learning to walk." He thought.

Batman unleashed a dizzying array of kicks and punches that Azrael neatly avoided before kicking the Dark Knight in the chest. 

"Never match martial arts with someone who mastered martial arts when you were being potty trained." He thought shaking the cobwebs from his head. 

"So what should I do?" He thought darting out the way of another kick. "I do me."

Batman somersaulted over a swing from Azrael's sword hitting the Avenging Angel with three pellets from his hidden utility belt. The pellets exploded covering Azrael in fire retardant foam and extinguished his sword. Then Batman followed up with another pellet. When it struck it froze the foam solid. 

"Instant Freeze." Batman said moving off towards the control room. "Never face Inque without it."   

"Terry." Bruce said into Batman's ear. "What's the situation?"

"One down two to go." Batman replied. 

"Good." Bruce said sounding impressed.

"I'm going to need you to make another Inque Stopper." Batman said. "I'll explain later."

"How many people are there?"

"I've counted twenty so far, scientists by the looks of it. I had the place in an frenzy when I arrived but now things seem to be settling down."

"What about the other two Azraels?"

"I'm sure they'll find me soon enough."  

***

Batgirl leapt from her bike dropping six stories before snapping out her wings and gliding to the complex below. She scanned the building then made her move. 

At the back of the abandoned chemical factory a ten-man unit of GCPD waited for their signal act. 

"Is everyone clear on their role?" Gaunt asked.

"Yes sir." His second replied. "We escort the R&D boys to the storage vats."

"Once there, me and Jet will inject the neutralizer in to the mix." Boomer added checking the container on his back. "You ready Jet?"

"Yes sir." She replied also giving her container a final check.

"Good." Gaunt said. "Ghosts I know you want payback for what these animals did to Larkin and the others, I do too. But this is not the reason we're here. The Commissioner has given us a mission and we will complete it. Understood?"

His squad replied in the positive.

"But if those bastards get in the way don't hesitate to use deadly force."

His squad cheered. 

"Gordon didn't clear that for this mission." His Second replied over their private comm frequency. 

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission." Gaunt replied. 

His Second's reply was cut short by the door opening. 

"Let's do this for those we lost." Gaunt said leading his men in to the fray. 

*** 

"My men are moving into position." Batgirl said. 

"Batman could use your help."

Batman's location appeared in the corner of her heads up display.

"I'm on my way."

What she saw when she got across the building was brutal. The Azrael hammered away at Batman pinning him against the wall. She lined the cross hairs on target and two electrically charged batarangs hit Azrael in the back.

Batman thought he was hallucinating when he saw Batgirl walk toward him. 

"Who are you?" He asked weakly as she supported his weight on her shoulders. 

"A friend." She replied.

"How is he?" Bruce asked.

"He'll be fine." Batgirl replied. "I'm going to tuck him out sight till he can get his second wind."

"You'd better hurry." Bruce advised. "That charge won't keep Azrael down for long."

"Who are you talking to?" Batman asked.

She ignored his question and placed him in the janitor's closet.

"Stay safe." She said closing the door behind her. 

Batman sat on the floor with his back against the wall. With every breath his side burned. He'd re-injured his wounds but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Bruce had taught the rudiments of how to block out pain.

He stood up drawing in lungs full of air. The lancing pain in his side had dissolved to a dull ache. His technique wasn't perfect but it would suffice for now.

With a steady hand, he opened the door and stepped out. Moments later he was back on the hunt.

***

Batgirl returned to where she'd left the Azrael but he was already gone. That meant that there where still two more out there. Batman could see after himself, for the most part. But her men needed watching over.

***

"Bruce." Batman called.

"What's your status?" Bruce replied.

"I got blindsided by a Azrael." Batman answered. "But I'm alright now."

"Now?"

"Yeah." He said. "I was rescued by a woman dressed like me."

"Say again?"

"I guess I was rescued by a Batgirl or Batwoman."

"Interesting." Bruce said. "We'll discuss it later, right now I need you to get to the control room. You feel up to it?"

"Consider me there." He said. "Batman out."

From the darkness of the Batcave Bruce watched. He'd been relegated to a supporting role in his own legacy. 

***

Soon it will all be over 

"Yes my lord." Azrael said knelling before the sword. 

Take my weapon and go forth and slay all mine enemies for I am with you 

"As you command!" He said taking the golden sword in his hands. "I will kill all who oppose you!" 

***   

Batman dropped on the balcony outside the control room. Before he could reach the door it glowed red then melted. 

"Let all unbelievers fall before me!" Azrael announced walking out on to the balcony. 

"Why don't you just fall?" Batman asked clinging to the wall.

As Azrael turned to face him, Batman embedded an explosive batarang into the balcony floor. The following explosion dropped Azrael to the ground collapsing the balcony on top of him.

"Two down, one to go." Batman said.

His celebration was short lived as a flaming sword broke through the wreckage.

"All will bow to the will of St. Dumas!!"  Azrael shouted as he climbed free.

"Not today." Batman said shooting two Batarangs.

Azrael dived out of the way as rolling with the explosions. He replied with a heat beam from his holy weapon. 

Batman fired his booster and jetted away from his roost with lances of heat beams on his trail. 

***      

 "Let's move people." Gaunt said indicating that his unit had cleared the area around the chemical storage vats.

Jet and Boomer moved as fast as their chem. gear would allow. They worked with control frenzy to finish their part of the mission. 

"Tighten up Ghosts." Gaunt advised. "And look sharp."

Azrael calmly walked out of the shadow toward them. The Ghost unleashed a surge of energy bolts. Azrael waded through their fire like a harmless light show. The Ghost drew their diamond tipped bayonets and readied for close combat. They knew they couldn't win but they didn't have too, all they had to do way delay Azrael long enough.  

Myers was the first to fall as he charged the Angel with a prayer of his lips. Azrael's blade cut the man in two, then Azrael set about to make the entire Ghost Squad into their namesakes.

Batgirl soared from ceiling scooping up Azrael and dropping him in another part of the factory. Then she looped around and rained batarangs on him. Some of the projectile he deflected with his sword the others struck their mark. A half dozen different types of batarangs erupted in sequential order. 

He was vibrated, shocked, burned, concussed, exploded and finally doused in fire suppressing foam before he collapsed with all the fight out of him. 

"We're done Commissioner." Gaunt signaled. "But it cost one of my men."

"Understood." Batgirl replied. "Move your men out and await farther orders."

"Affirmative."

***

"Bow before the might of St. Dumas." Azrael screamed as he chased Batman through the factory. 

The place was empty now. With out the threat of the Azraels standing over them the acolytes fled in panic. 

Batman rebounded from the wall and kicked Azrael in the back. The Angel stumbled forward and Batman followed we a two handed strike between the shoulder blade. Azrael went down to his knees. Batman readied a punch to the face when Azrael's sword raced around. Batman parried the blow with his arm shields but even his suits insulation couldn't stop all the heat.

Azrael pressed the advantage with an overhead chop meant to cleave Batman in half. Batman caught the flat of the blade between his palms. Warning lights flashed in his heads up display as the temperature rocketed. 

"Burn infidel." Azrael taunted increasing the heat from his blade. 

Batman pushed past his burning flesh and focused on his goal. In one swift motion he snapped the sword off just below his wrist and slashed Azrael across the chest with the piece between his palms, leaving a gaping gash in Azrael's armor.

Batman flipped backward and shot six knock out darts through the opening, hitting the man beneath. Azrael was still cursing as he fell to the floor. Seconds later Batman joined him.

****

"You're making this a habit." Dr. Cross said. "I haven't seen the cave this much in the twenty years."

Terry didn't reply. He stared down at his bandage covered forearms and hands.

"How bad is it?" Terry asked. 

"You'll be fine." Dr. Cross replied. "But I insist you stay off the streets for at least ten days." 

"Ten days." Terry parroted.

"You're lucky you have a billionaire who can pay the ten thousand credits per square centimeter that _New Skin_ cost or you could be laid up for months."

Bruce walked into the infirmary and joined the conversation.

"Don't worry about it. It's going to take that long to repair the suit." Bruce said. "Besides you never did have your spring break."

Terry smiled.

"May be I could use a vacation." He said.

"Good." Bruce said. "You and Max leave in the morning."

"Me and Max?" Terry said.

"It was either her or Ace." Bruce replied

Terry looked over at Ace who barked, walked across the room and sat next to Bruce.

"And as you can see he wants to stay here."

"What about Batgirl?" Terry asked. "Did you find out anything about her?"

"I haven't had the chance, yet. But the former sends her regards. She wanted me to tell you that you did good."

****

Epilogue 1:

Bruce sat in the gardens looking at the sunset. He never really appreciated sunsets. All they did was mark the transition from his pretend life into his real one. Now with Batman officially on vacation he thought he'd try to enjoy one. Alfred always said they were good for the soul. Bruce sipped his tea and toasted Alfred and all his wisdom. 

It was the tattering of cloth on the wind that he picked up first, then the presence of someone close to him. He didn't flinch. If they wanted to do him harm they would have done so. Besides he had a good idea whom it was.

Azrael walked out of the shadows of dusk and joined him at the table. Bruce didn't acknowledge. Then Azrael shed his mask and his gauntlets.

"Bruce." Jean Paul said softly. 

"Jean Paul." Bruce replied turning to his old ally. Jean Paul's hardened face still had a trace of his youthful features. It was obvious that the years had been just as hard on him as they were to Bruce.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here in time to help." Jean Paul said. "I was tied up in Istanbul."

"I thought you were going to change the Order."

"I tried and failed. The ways you taught me and the ideals you instilled in me didn't work." He explained. "When the Order would not change I was forced to destroy them. Now I am the last Azrael left."

"You broke your promise to me." Bruce said angrily.

"I had to. There was no other way." He said putting on his gloves and mask. He stood and walked past Bruce who put a restraining hand on his arm.

"I can't stay." Azrael said shrugging off his mentor's hand. "And you can't stop me."

"You may leave now." Bruce said calmly. "But know, one day, _he's _coming for you."

"I know." Azrael said returning to the shadows.

The phone rang as Bruce finished the last of his tea.

"Bruce all three Azraels are dead." Barbara said. "It appears to be suicide but we'll know more after the autopsy. Just thought you'd want to know." 

He returned the phone to the table just as the sun slipped below the horizon. 

**** 

Final Epilogue:

 Terry walked out of the Gotham airport revived and refreshed. His vacation had allowed his wounds to heal and well and his mind. He couldn't wait to get back on the streets. 

"It's good to be home." Max said with her arm locked in his. She still weren't sure where their relationship was headed but decided that their friendship came first. 

"Yeah." He said putting their bags in Max's car. "I just hope the Commissioner hasn't decided I wasn't needed again during my vacation."

"Um…Terry… I think that's your answer." She said tapping him on the back.

Terry looked up to see a red Bat symbol crisscrossing the night sky.

"Bruce." Terry said into the phone.

"The Batmobile and suit are on the way to you now." He replied. "Hope you enjoyed your time off because its time to get back to work."


End file.
